Captain Cinderella
by Anorafox
Summary: Steve Rogers wants to go to the ball but his step-mother won't let him, after all princes aren't gay.


Steve Rogers carefully swept the floor of the two-story mansion that was his home. His step-mother had insisted it be spotless for a guest would be here tonight.

Steve's mother had died when he was born and his father often traveled for business. He re-married a woman who had two daughters. They were kind enough until the day his father died. Then they started mistreating him.

Steve began to whistle a merry, patriotic tune when a knock sounded at the door. "Steve get the door," came a yell from the next room."

He rolled his eyes, leaning the broom against the wall. He headed down the hallway, pulling the white door open. A smiling man with a satchel hanging over his shoulder, pulled out an envelope. "All women in the land are invited to the palace for a ball tomorrow evening," the man said, "the prince is looking for a wife."

"Thank-you sir," said Steve, "I'm sure my step-sisters will be thrilled to hear the news."

The man bowed before making his way down the pathway and to the next home. Steve let out a sign, wishing he was a woman for a moment. If he were a woman he could attend the ball, potentially woo the prince and be on his way. And then it wouldn't be so wrong for him to want to be with another man.

"Who was at the door, Steve?" said his mother, rounding the corner.

"A messenger, apparently Prince Stark is holding a ball so he can find a wife."

"Let me see the invitation," she said. She snatched the parchment from Steve's hand nearly giving him a paper cut.

"Girls get down here," she called, "it's amazing news!"

There was a thundering on the steps as his two step-sisters lumbered down. They were not the most beautiful women and Steve knew they had a slim chance of being chosen.

"We must go to town and buy both of you dresses. You must look amazing so you can marry the prince!"

The girls let out a squeal. "May I go to the ball?" Steve asked.

His step-sister Anastasia let out a laugh. "Why would you want to go to a ball? Your ugly no woman would want to dance with you and the prince isn't gay so it's not like you'd have a chance of winning him over."

The two sisters chuckled and their mother told them to shush. "Steve if you clean this whole house by tonight I will let you attend the ball tomorrow."

Steve was excited. His step-mother was being unusually kind, perhaps he had caught her in a good mood.

As soon as they left Steve eagerly got to cleaning, dreaming of dancing and of Prince Stark, imagining what he might look like. Never had he been to such an exquisite party and he now had the opportunity.

He rushed through his cleaning, knowing the house would still be spotless for he cleaned it every day.

He had nothing to wear and knew he needed to sew up a suit. He was great at sewing as he often had to mend his step-mother and step-sisters clothing. Even they couldn't complain about the quality of his work.

He picked out a light grey fabric and got to work. With a lot of focus and concentration he was able to complete the suit within five hours, finishing right as his family came home.

Steve rushed downstairs, greeting them and helping them bring their bags to their room. "I cleaned the whole house," he told his step-mother, "Can I go to the ball?"

"Steve you have nothing to wear," she told him.

"Actually," he said, "I do."

He rushed to his room and presented the suit he had made. A huge smile spread across his face but it was met with disgust by his step-mother and step-sisters.

"Let me see it," said his step-mother. He handed her the suit.

"Why on earth would you want to wear something that was torn?" she asked.

Steve was confused the suit wasn't torn it was in perfect condition. And then he saw his step-mother take a pair of scissors, cutting a hole in the jacket of the suit. She tossed the suit to his sisters who each hacked away at it with their own scissors.

"What are you doing? That took so long to create!" Steve cried.

"Maybe you should have been more careful," his step-mother sneered.

"I can fix it," he told them, "and still go with you."

"No, you are not to set foot inside the palace for that ball. You are a bumbling fool and you'd only embarrass us."

He watched in horror as his step-mother ran to his room, removing all of his sewing tools. "You will get these back after the ball," she told him.

Steve wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't do it in front of them, not with risk of being humiliated even more. He turned around and stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him. How could they be so cruel?

The next day was filled with Steve helping his step-sisters prepare for the ball. He curled hair, he applied makeup and he was even allowed access to his sewing supplies to help with a few minor altercations. But of course they were taken away shortly thereafter.

The girls gushed about the Prince and how handsome he was. Steve had never seen the Prince but based on the girl's description knew anyone would be lucky to have him.

Finally the girls were perfect for the ball and ready to take off. "Please make sure you clean out the chimney while we're gone, Steve," she said, "The winter months are nearly upon us."

"I will get right on that," Steve said, letting out a sigh. He stood in the doorway for a while watching the elegant carriage roll down the drive. He let out a sigh, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever be free of this place.

He'd thought about running away many times but knew his dad would be disappointed were he still alive. As much as he hated his step-mother his father had clearly seen something in her worth marrying.

"What's with the long face?" came a deep voice.

Steve jumped, looking over to see a dark skinned man leaning against the side of the wall.

"Who are you?" Steve said, alarmed. It wasn't often that strange people appeared on their property and when they did, it generally meant trouble.

"The name's Nick Fury and I'm your Fairy Godmother."

"Umm, I'm not an expert but shouldn't a Fairy Godmother be a woman? And what does this mean? Do I get like three wishes or something?"

The man let out a sigh. "Look this isn't my normal gig, I lost a bet, just bare with me," he said, "and I think you're confusing me with a genie. I'm here to make your wish come true, to make you look fabulous and get you to that ball. You have a prince to woo."

Steve blushed, "What are you talking about I was just going because-"

But Nick Fury cut him off, "Steve, I'm your Fairy Godmother and I know a gay man when I see one."

Steve rubbed the back of his head, "Well I hope it isn't as obvious to everyone else."

"Well we don't have time to discuss this," said Fury as he pulled a sparkling wand out of his pocket.

He waved it around and suddenly a mirror appeared before Steve. He looked in the mirror and saw he was wearing a tight leather suit that was red white and blue. It even had a mask over his head, probably so his family wouldn't recognize him at the ball.

"This is all fine and great, but how will I ever get to the ball in time?"

"Oh I got this covered," he said. He let out a whistle, and thunder sounded in the sky. Suddenly a figure came crashing to the ground.

"Who summoned me?" came the voice of a blonde man with a large hammer.

"Thor," said Fury, "I need you to give Steve here a lift to the Prince's ball."

Thor eyed Steve up and down before replying, "I guess I can do that."

"Oh and Steve," Fury said, "Make sure you are back before midnight. That's when the spell wears off."

Steve nodded, ecstatic that he was going to be attending the ball and meeting Prince Stark. He really hoped all this wasn't some kind of crazy dream.

Thor grabbed hold of Steve, holding him close and making Steve feel extremely uncomfortable. Thor raised his hand wielding the hammer and they began to soar at a rapid pace towards the ball.

Steve let out a scream, clutching as tight as he could to the man. Finally they landed near the front of the palace. Shockingly, no one seemed to really notice his strange entrance.

Steve thanked Thor and dusted himself, making sure he looked nice and sharp before entering the party. He walked up the stairs, admiring the outfits of those around him. Everyone seemed in awe of him as well and he felt a certain pride about him.

When he entered the doors to the ball room, he saw Prince Stark dancing with Anastasia below.

Steve's jaw dropped as he saw the dark-haired man twirl her around the dance floor. He moved with such grace and Steve couldn't help but be drawn to him. He swallowed, his stomach a bundle of nerves as he approached the dance floor.

The song finished and Anastasia and he bowed to each other. His eyes then flickered to Steve. He just stood there a moment, staring, and Steve couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

Prince Stark whispered something to Anastasia who looked disappointed. She disappeared into the crowd and the Prince approached Steve.

"Nice suit," he said, "I know this is a bit unorthodox but I was wondering if you would like to dance."

The Prince had a sheepish grin on his face, looking embarrassed for even suggesting the idea. "That's why I came," Steve said with a wink.

A slow song began to play and the two waltzed out onto the dance floor. Everyone stared in disbelief and those who were dancing stopped what they were doing, for wasn't being gay a sin?

But some soon joined in, women grabbing women to dance with and men grabbing men. Soon a joyous bit of laughter rang out and Steve felt more accepted than ever before.

He and Prince Stark danced for hours, talking about everything. Oh, they had so much in common.

Just as Steve was about to begin another dance with Prince Stark he noticed the clock. "Oh, I really have to go," Steve said, "I'm sorry, I must be on my way."

He pulled away and Prince Stark called after him. "Wait! I don't even know your name!"

How Steve wished he had told him but he couldn't stay here and be discovered. If his step-mother knew he had come anyways she would be in a rage.

As he ran, he tripped on the stairs, taking a tumble and losing one of his boots. But he didn't have time to grab it. He quickly ran to a small grove of trees in the back where Thor was waiting.

Thor whisked him off and back home. He quickly cleaned the chimney before heading to bed. Steve cried himself to sleep that night, dreaming of Prince Stark and wishing he would see him again.

Steve awoke the next morning, early enough to eat breakfast at the same time as his family. "How was the ball?" Steve asked.

"Just dreadful," said Anastasia, "the prince was all over me until this man came in."

"It was outrageous," said his Step-Mother, "How could Prince Stark choose a man over either of my beautiful daughters. It's sinful I tell you, just sinful."

"And then all these other people started dancing with the same sex," said Priscilla with a shiver, "I'm surprised the King didn't stop any of this."

"Sounds like quite the interesting night," said Steve, "perhaps it was a blessing that I didn't go."

She chuckled, "If only we had been as lucky as you."

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. His step-mother answered and Prince Stark entered.

Steve stared in awe, wondering if somehow he had found out who he was. He was the prince after all and probably had access to so much information.

"I met the love of my life last night," said Prince Stark, "but unfortunately I do not know his identity. All I have is this boot that I'm hoping to have all the men in the kingdom try on."

"No men live here," said Steve's Step-Mother, "Just me and my two girls."

"What about him?" the Prince asked, gesturing to Steve.

"Oh that's my step-son he didn't even go to the ball last night."

"Well, as a precaution I am having every man try it on anyways."

"Fine," she said, "just get on with it."

Steve sat down on a chair, and Prince Stark carefully removed his shoe. The boot slid onto his foot perfectly. Prince Stark gazed up into his eyes, "So you're the man I danced with?"

Steve nodded. He stood and the two men embraced. "Outrageous! Steve please tell this man he is crazy. That boot could fit anyone!"

Steve looked at her. "Shut the hell up."

Then he and Prince Stark walked out the front doors, hand in hand.

"Cap, wake up, Cap," came a concerned voice. Steve launched himself awake, nearly bonking heads with Tony. He was lying on the couch of Tony's home. Natasha and Thor were sitting at the bar, watching the exchange.

"Get away from me," Steve said shoving him away.

Tony held up his hands defensively, "Geez sorry for disturbing you sleeping beauty, you've been flopping on that couch for nearly forty minutes, figured you were having a bad dream."

"Er something like that," Steve said with a slight laugh.

"Wanna talk about it? Was it about Bucky or Hydra?"

"Oh no far worse, and I think for the sake of everyone in this room I will keep the details to myself."

"Well ok then," said Tony with a shrug.


End file.
